


【芝诺光】水中月槛

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 芝诺光约稿最终大战前的一次通敌交缠要求：后入、镜子、旁观者朝阳存在。





	【芝诺光】水中月槛

被两列士兵带进空中庭院时，光之战士本以为此行凶多吉少。在最后决战的前夜，有一小队情报人员还没来得及从阿拉米格人居住区及时撤离，他前去接应时为了引开追踪而不幸被俘。加雷玛帝国军显然收到上头的指示，在押送他的过程中没有丝毫迫害为难的意思，倒是有不少士兵在他挣扎的过程中被打伤。  
空中庭院之上是一轮明亮的圆月，注定了明日会是好天气，只恐怕是要染上血色。红色系深浅不一的花丛随风如同海波般飘荡，一望无边的广场尽头伫立着个人影。  
光之战士眼见那似曾相识的轮廓也向他转过头来。他手压在刀上，戒备地皱紧双眉。士兵倒是没有收缴他的武器，只是催促他走上前去。光之战士朝庭院深处走去，一阵风扬起花瓣，无香，空气被紧密如丝的杀意充斥着。  
阿拉米格与多玛城的总督芝诺斯一改以往的武装打扮，此刻只穿了一件黑红色的浴衣，伫立在庭院的边缘朝下俯瞰街巷曲折的居住区。诺大的城仿佛是他用来博弈的棋局。  
“从今早的时候就有预感，在终焉之战敲响之前会先与你见面。”  
芝诺斯的表情平静，甚至有一种仿佛即将参加庆典一般的淡然的愉悦感。光咬牙切齿，但内心还是劝慰自己不能乱了阵脚。空中庭院外的垂直落差少说也有百米，此刻袭击芝诺斯也没有能够全身而退的能耐。  
“你该稍微有些自危感，毕竟我的刀刃可是随时都想取下你的首级。”  
“不错的眼神，如能稍微收敛鲁莽，倒不是没可能。”芝诺斯发出轻笑，朝庭院中能够歇脚的平台走去。光被动地跟随着他的步伐，被要求入座。芝诺斯抱着手臂，享受这里宁静又辽阔的气氛。半晌，他才打破了光之战士警觉混乱的思绪：“这里很不错吧？当初占领阿拉米格之后，军佐给我提供了多种改建城邦的方案，但唯独这里我特意要求按照原样保留了。我想是你的话，能明白我的用意吧？”  
近乎奢华的广场式建筑中种植者朴素而美丽的花，极有阿拉米格人民的魂魄。光之战士从前以为以芝诺斯的出身，难免自负而目空一切，没想到他竟会着目于这一点。光之战士放平心跳，就当是在决战之前多多了解对手，这才能心平气和与芝诺斯同坐。  
芝诺斯双膝交叠，露出一段赤裸的小腿，金发闲散地落在两肩，身后便是万丈深渊。芝诺斯为光之战士倒酒，这是他人从未有过的待遇。酒盏和清酒皆是多玛进献的贡品，配合远东风格的打扮，芝诺斯作为总督竟然也会追求入乡随俗。  
目光摩擦的瞬间，芝诺斯似乎读懂了他眼神中的意味。  
“既然战事已经无可避免，今晚不如暂时放下心头事，明日再做死敌也不晚。这是多玛三十年酿的竹中青，从不入市，你不妨尝尝看，错过今晚可能此生都不会遇到了。”不知是作为恩赐，还是认可，芝诺斯竟将自己隐秘的一面展现给光之战士看，“呵，虽说作战英勇，但头脑并不灵光。”  
这显然是对光之战士的评价。光并不气恼，在运筹帷幄方面，他从不觉得自己有能与芝诺斯等人媲美的才华。  
“不论是作为海德林信徒，还是艾欧泽亚的代言人，都定然觉得帝国是贯穿邪恶的一派吧。”  
光与芝诺斯碰杯，将清澈丝滑的酒液一饮而尽。一团发出幽蓝光芒的温柔火焰坠入腹中。  
“但我相信你经历了灵灾，了解那些古国的过往，也有对人性失望的时刻吧？”芝诺斯绽放出笑容，虽然酒已下三杯，但靛蓝色的双目却非常明晰，“你只不过所幸运地站在了所谓正义的一方罢了。”  
“你这不过是狡辩罢了。”  
“哦，是这样吗？设想如果加雷玛没有开掘亚拉戈魔科学技术，现在天下的状况又会是怎样？”芝诺斯将手覆在光机警地扶在刀柄的手上，“我会让你平安离开，别毁了今夜的月色。”  
光也将武士刀放在一旁了，以表诚意。芝诺斯的话语虽然没有以往居高临下的讥讽意味，反倒有种不带温度的诚恳：“加雷玛也便沦为第二个多玛国，被艾欧泽亚占领抢尽能源罢了。”  
艾欧泽亚的人民并不会行如此不义之事。然而光却并没有底气如此反驳，在这一点上他竟出乎意料地与芝诺斯达成共识，人性如漫漫长夜，大多是漆黑无光而危机四伏，今日的历史只不过恰巧加雷玛充当了强者，而阿拉米格与多玛因落后而被侵占罢了，如果倒置立场，估计也会发生相似的战事。但唯独在黑夜，群星才有闪耀之时。  
“没有魔科学，无法使用魔法的加雷玛人便要饱受战乱、经受流离失所。战争不过是动物出于本能的自保，杀戮劫掠，难道就是不义之举吗？”  
光无言以对，芝诺斯敏锐地捕捉到了他内心的动摇，此刻稍加引诱便能将之策反，但芝诺斯绝不对放弃享受与宿命之敌交战的乐趣。  
“但体会到纯粹的杀意，倒是许久之前的事情了。”  
芝诺斯抚摸着嘴唇，像是在品味酒的甘美。光之战士那单纯地想将他杀之后快的冲动令他久违地兴奋了，不单是肌肉紧绷、血液加速，每根骨头都战栗地愉悦着，连情欲都久违地被撩拨了。杀意就像是发酵中的酒精，越是积怨许久就越有浓郁的香气，常人大多都是因复仇欲才产生杀意，这中纠缠着芝诺斯鄙夷的新仇旧恨。而光之战士的杀意简直是堪称洁净的，为了执行自身的信仰，他以为了结芝诺斯就能结束一切罪恶。  
光之战士只动摇了一刹那，又恢复了坚定。这更让芝诺斯感到快意，能与他拼刃的必然是淬火后仍然坚硬的名刀。  
登峰造极境，自此，贯彻正义便无人可从，只能跟随各心。自从交锋以来，头一回光之战士拨开了芝诺斯权势的面纱，得以一窥他的本心。在这一刹，两人竟抵达了共识。此刻黑夜已降临，芝诺斯的发在月下散出银辉，月光流淌进敞开的领口，触摸着起伏的胸膛。芝诺斯已然被方才的念头点燃了，胸腔起伏，突然望向光之战士，眼神中尽是狂妄。  
芝诺斯倾身过来，一股吞噬一切的黑暗欲望瞬间张开，光下意识地摸向刀，却先一步被芝诺斯一脚踢开。刀旋转着滑向远方的水池，他的二齿木屐也随之飞出，却敏捷地捉住光之战士的头发，逼迫其抬头。  
“呵，没错，就是这个愤怒又暴戾的眼神，给我更多吧。”  
芝诺斯让银线般的口水从唇中垂下，羞辱般地滴在光之战士的鼻梁上。他发出一阵愤怒的低吼，反抗间竟尝到了芝诺斯的味道。那是带有温度的，酒精与咸液的混合。光想起身反搏，被芝诺斯扫腿再度跪下。这回芝诺斯已陶醉在光的恨意中陷入疯魔，主动拉开衣襟，揪着光的手摸向自己的胸膛。  
“你要记清楚！交战之时，就刺在我这个地方！”  
他的皮肤是淡色的，肌肉的线条充满了严苛而自律的锋利意味。光触碰到芝诺斯温热的皮肤，像是被毒蛇蛰伤一样想要缩手。芝诺斯居然是同他一样的血肉之躯，皮肤柔软、心跳强健，在没有盔甲与武器的保护下，仍有脆弱的一面。但芝诺斯从不给任何人留出致命的缺口。  
“我已将自己的软肋告知于你，以你的实力，能做到吧？这里是全身血压最高的地方，只要将你的太刀刺进这里，鲜血就会像喷泉一样涌出来。你很想……很想要吧……哈哈，沐浴在我的热血当中，红色的泡沫会爬在刀刃上，像是红罂粟，十分美丽，留下的半月形纹路要在衣袖上反复磨蹭才擦得干净——”  
芝诺斯歪头陷入沉思，揉弄着光之战士的脸，指甲深深陷入太阳穴的凹陷，以至于光有一种眼珠要被抠出来的错觉。他的嘴唇和鼻梁在大拇指的刮蹭下扭曲变形，芝诺斯最后停在他的唇间，用力将手指伸入口腔中去。  
里面是潮湿温暖的， 就像芝诺斯曾经享受过的女人的穴。但没有任何女人曾经如此撩拨过芝诺斯的欲望，洁白的牙齿，舌在呼吸时无意识的震颤，细密干燥的唇纹。芝诺斯方才要光之战士刺他的胸膛时，连下身与性器都暴露出来。那处只有淡金色的体毛，显得性器尤淫且巨，此刻已经勃起，肉红色的龟头如同果实般饱满。  
“跟我做吧。想杀我之前，可得好好了解我的身体。”  
光虽无和男人拥抱的经验，但芝诺斯的身体的确有能让他性欲苏醒的美感。芝诺斯的口气不似往常坚决强硬，似乎在情色的催动下有一丝兴奋的颤抖，但他不给光犹豫的机，拇指撬开他的嘴唇，便扶住阳物挺腰进入。光此刻已因仇恨驱使而对芝诺斯产生了强烈的兴趣，甚至想看他在床上交欢高潮时的表情，不论明日谁死谁生，不将真实的芝诺斯一看究竟都将是他此生的遗憾。  
鬼使神差地、光之战士没有因高贵的自尊而反抗，就如此允许男人的性器进入他的口腔。心理上的厌恶尤难克服，而生理上只是尝到温热的腥咸味的器官。芝诺斯与其说是用他的口舌泄欲，不如说在单纯地带有痛意的入侵肉体。肿大的阴茎不断撞击嘴唇，牙关和喉孔，在脸侧的黏膜上摩擦，光之战士很快连呼吸都充满了芝诺斯的气味。  
几乎要插进食道的阳物让他反胃，芝诺斯的汗水滴在他的脸上，耻毛在鼻尖来回摩擦。芝诺斯的亲卫军就在庭院的入口处把守着，到了换班的时候，一队士兵发出铿锵的脚步声从远处跑过。所有人都看到了芝诺斯正在操一个男人的嘴，金发在月辉下好似流动的丝绸，衣袍已不知何时从肩头滑落，同时具有女性精致与男性强健美感的身体正快速耸动着，但没人敢动任何肖想的念头，心绪在求生欲与情欲间，如同钟摆般徘徊不定。  
士兵列队的步伐声远去，芝诺斯已玩腻了光之战士的嘴，一把将他推倒在地。脱离了拘束的阴茎水光淋淋，正不甘寂寞地摆动着。  
“你！”  
“你也该从这交锋中得到快感，不会亏待你的，这就让你也舒服。”  
芝诺斯充满狂欲的身体倾覆上去，极快地解除了光之战士陈旧又缺乏品味的着装。蜜色的结实躯体在月下充满了野性的爆发力，芝诺斯按住光之战士的肩膀迫使他趴在水池边，一手已经钻入隐匿双腿间的缝隙。在那他精准的握住了光之战士的欲望，尺寸与硬度在他的揉搓下节节攀升，那里的形状、颜色都另芝诺斯满意，顶端小孔冒出来的淫水濡湿了他的手指。  
他将手掌在光之战士面前张开，无知之间拉着透明的丝。  
“看来你也在其中得到了乐趣。”  
他将前列腺液擦在了光之战士的头发上。  
“觉得耻辱？你所能忍受的绝不只这点吧……”  
芝诺斯替光之战士撸动着阴茎，那物在他手中变得充血，睾丸也饱涨起来，似乎里面有浓稠的精液正迫不及待地想倾泻而出，连会阴都变得鼓鼓的，芝诺斯的手指向后滑去，光之战士便本能地挣扎弹动起来，大腿根相当色情地在光滑的大理石地面摩擦着，冰凉的表面摩擦性器的感觉痛苦而愉悦，滴水的阴茎在其上拖行出一道水迹。中指已经像条捉住猎物的猛蛇一般朝那紧致的密口钻入，光之战士发出声压抑的痛叫。  
那手指简直跟没有骨头一样柔软，在后穴中开拓深入着。这点疼痛对于受过不少外伤的光之战士来说简直不堪一提，可他却从没有过这种诡异的感受。那手指不仅仅在将他变成女人，更是在心房上抠挠，将他的理智与信仰一点点瓦解。光之战士在芝诺斯充满魔性的话语中逐渐丧失了立场，甚至也开始好奇起自身节操的下限。  
芝诺斯压在他的背上，勃起的阴茎都顶着大腿根。后穴与硬挺的乳头被同时玩弄着，手指又换了个角度，朝身体的前侧挠瘙，此时那原本坚贞的后穴也开始被伺候得动摇了，流出粘滑的液体，正好让食指也畅通无阻的插入。  
尊严与常伦土崩瓦解后，袒露出的是原始而直白的欲望。光之战士甚至感受到不断从后穴传来的难以忽视的快意，那酥麻感将他催眠麻痹了，逐渐放弃了想要抵抗的念头，只想在性爱中随波逐流。他已忍不住随着手指的蠕动扭腰了，让体内的骚处更加剧烈地撞击爱抚。  
在这溢满春色的淫水搅动与潮湿喘息的音律中，一位侍从已悄然从阴郁的树影走入月下，那人身穿一身整洁无暇的象牙白色武者装，腰间携象征身份的打刀，这身身上带着妒恨扭曲的气旋，想必已经在暗处窥探了这场情爱许久。  
他咬牙切齿地走向芝诺斯与光之战士，还要维持着刺身的体面。到了距离两人十步远处，立定敬军礼，汇报到：“芝诺斯大人，前线部署已就位！”  
芝诺斯竟头一回无心恋战，全然沉迷与光之战士交缠的欢愉中。他以癫狂的眼神灼烤着光之战士沐浴着蜜汗的脊背，就在那令人永远也无法参透的想象中徘徊了几秒，才抬头看向朝阳。  
“我出于信任才命令你负责这些事，下次如无意外，便不需要上报了。”  
看到芝诺斯如此袒露身体，连贴身伺候多年的朝阳也是头一回。他方才在偷看的时候，身体便已经有了反应，此刻必须手扶在太刀上让隆起的那处陷入阴影，才不至于在芝诺斯面前亵渎不敬。朝阳有过几次在床笫之上服侍芝诺斯的经历，但从未被如此富有心计与耐心的爱抚过，往往只是粗暴地挺进他的后穴操干直至射精为止，在女人身上总是能将其折磨到露出前所未有的媚态，上男人时却不喜欢变换姿势亦或玩戏情趣。但即便如此，能被芝诺斯宠幸，已是朝阳能在无数个夜里回味无穷的殊荣了。  
朝阳曾暗地里那样自豪地细数过，芝诺斯从未和其他人如和他一般频繁地上床过，乃至将做爱时的痛意，内心的满足都在手札上详尽记录。此刻芝诺斯正在他眼前展露出对另一个男人更加强烈纯粹的兴趣，朝阳不禁太阳穴在跳动，连脚趾都在靴子里蜷曲发劲。  
他知道芝诺斯早已看穿了他的一切，连同他丑陋占有欲与卑微的爱慕，这让朝阳有一种受虐的快活。  
“哈哈……不过你来的正是时候。朝阳，光之战士正在心甘情愿地同敌人私通。呵呵……我差点忘了你曾在他面前扮演过单纯无辜的模样了。”  
“是的大人，那时候光之战士的确信以为真。”  
芝诺斯让光之战士仰面朝天，露出那不知羞耻挺立性器与颤栗入雨中果实般的乳头。他已然放弃了英雄的自尊，只是将双腕交叠在眼前，不想让朝阳也看到他这幅淫靡堕落的模样。  
“你看到了吧，这个地方。”  
芝诺斯将光之战士的双腿分开，压向胸前，臀部都几乎离开地面。那处泥泞的入口完全暴露在月光下。  
“是的，芝诺斯大人。光之战士的小穴正在贪婪地吮吸着您的手指。”  
两指轮流在敏感点上滚动，光仍觉得不知足，就在他动摇着向敌人渴求更多时，芝诺斯将两指张开，将那湿热的后穴拉扯着，淫水已经失去收容流淌出来。  
“那处像哭了一样流着爱液。”  
“如果只是这么说，像光一样迟钝的人恐怕听不明白。”  
“抱歉，芝诺斯大人。光之战士的菊穴已经在您的手指都弄下出水了。像这般缺乏调教的淫窟，应当被您的利刃好好惩戒才对。”  
“呵，不愧是光之战士，恐怕第一次就能用后穴射精。”  
芝诺斯对其他贱民的夸赞令他怒火中烧。他恨不得此刻就用刀将光之战士刺死，用他的血沫给润滑，用他的身体做敦伦的床垫，就这样躺在芝诺斯下承欢。朝阳的内心被毒辣的火烘烤，恍惚之间竟看见被芝诺斯玩弄的是满脸欲态的自己。朝阳再用力眨眼，芝诺斯身下的人明明是个身材健美精壮的成年男人，胸前交错几道还未消退的疤痕更添英武之气。那男人的腰如同被撑满的弓一般隆起优雅的曲线，两腿大张，阴茎没被爱抚却不断挺动冒水。表情虽大半隐藏在阴影中，但能见那颤抖的嘴唇与翕动的脸颊。渐渐地，那面孔竟被月影盖上了层朦胧的面纱，模糊的五官被柔化，又变回朝阳的模样。  
他在芝诺斯身下放肆地淫叫，如同银蛇一般扭动。  
“芝诺斯大人……请、请现在就进入吧……那里已经为您做好准备了，可以毫无阻拦地、借着爱液的润滑锲入……”  
“住口！”光之战士暴怒，但不堪入耳但下流之词还在不断涌入他的耳朵。朝阳只被光之战士震慑住了一瞬，表情凝固了刹那，又重新露出暧昧的深情。  
“那里的颜色也变得相当熟郁了，在手指的玩弄下冒出泡沫，请赏赐他您雄伟的阳具吧……”  
“啊啊——太好了，龟头被紧紧地吮吸着，那小嘴的里面是深红色，正在勾引您呢！请您不要怜惜他的痛苦，将那地方彻底劈开，全部、一口气插进去了！”  
朝阳发出一声释怀的叹息，两手因兴奋而克制不住地抖动。芝诺斯的阳具已缓慢而坚定地操入了光之战士的后穴，那处的皱褶被撑到了极限，却意料之外地没有出血。光之战士那发出磁性沙哑呻吟的声带，似乎能通过相连的身体将震动传达给芝诺斯。  
“就是这样——！”朝阳亢奋地高呼起来，也全然忘记掩盖勃起地胯部了，他那点肮脏又渺小的欲望早就被芝诺斯尽收眼底，此刻他被允许作为旁观者加入描述这场性爱，这简直就是至高无上的赏赐，“芝诺斯大人的阴茎！有力又残忍地在穴中反复抽插！要将灵魂都从那瑰丽地小孔中拉扯出来了——”  
朝阳在一旁念咒似的绝叫让光之战士倍感屈辱，起初被男人干的感觉是极度诡异的。尤其是性器在穴口反复摩擦带来的痒意，恨不得被粗大的东西插进来在令他噬骨销魂的骚处顶弄才可将其驱散。芝诺斯与他除了不断撞击发出清脆响声的胯部外再无其他肉体上的交融，不像情人爱侣那般相互抚摸身体、亲吻唇瓣。湿漉漉的肉体交合与粗重的气音在空旷的庭院中如同水波般荡开，芝诺斯在他身上不断耸动的影子仿佛被风撼动的枝干。  
再深，再用力，加快速度，让他高潮不断。  
“呵呵，不得不说，男人的初夜竟然比女人更加美妙。”  
朝阳早就忘记了自己的初夜，那个被芝诺斯疼爱却无比痛苦漫长的夜晚。芝诺斯正不断操动光之战士的臀部，肉体相撞时，柔软富有弹性的臀瓣水波般颤动。朝阳真是巴不得自己再强壮些、皮肤再黝黑粗糙，像光之战士一样充满不修边幅的英俊。他恨自己多玛人小巧精致的长相，总觉得如果能和光之战士外表上再接近一些，就能得到同样的垂怜。  
两人换了姿势后入，芝诺斯掐着光之战士的后颈，觉得男人的皮肤有种难以名状的磁性，让人想揉弄爱抚。他仿佛驭动缰绳一般，让光之战士挺腰两膝跪在地上，全靠掐在大臂和后颈的手保持微妙的平衡。  
“既然是在帝国的疆土，我方自然要照顾周全。朝阳，你也拿出多玛人的待客之道，给光之战士表现一下你那出众的口技吧。”  
芝诺斯的眼神只短促地扫向了朝阳所在的方向，还未落及他身，便立马又被光之战士吸引回去了。朝阳恨得入骨，竟然让他去伺候那低贱的艾欧泽亚人，可芝诺斯总督的命令高于一切，别说是让他去舔男人的鸡巴，哪怕是此刻纵深从空中跳下赴死，只要能得到芝诺斯的一句赞赏，他也欣然为之。唯一的遗憾可能便是无法继续侍奉总督了。  
朝阳将短发掖在耳后，而东方坐姿宫颈地跪下，脊背低曲而 颈部扬起，正好能凑在光之战士身下为他口交。这对光之战士而言反倒不失为一种解脱，终于不用再听着朝阳的那些低俗的秽语了。  
光感觉性器被容纳进了一个温热而紧致的肉腔当中。朝阳既有技巧，不像光之战士先前那样笨拙地只是让性器在口中抽插，他主动地用舌尖在马眼四周刺戳。光很快就招架不住了，发出不情愿的叹息，朝阳更加卖力，那舌头在肉柱上哆嗦摩擦的样子近乎猥琐。  
“可恶……”  
“哼。”  
光之战士的阴茎在芝诺斯的操弄之下不断顶入朝阳口腔的深处，这是朝阳被作为赏赐给芝诺斯以外的男人口淫，那是与芝诺斯完全不同的气味和形状，但朝阳还是得到了允许，自己解开裤链撸动起来，他权当这是总督在操他的嘴，将这当成一份神圣的工作，卖力地吮吸着。  
庭院中宽阔的水池在无风的夜晚好似一面无暇的明镜，将三人交缠的身影映入其中。朝阳见光之战士已有要射精的意头，不想吞咽他的精液，变给他舔乳手淫，乳头早已肿成了深褐色硬粒，被舌尖刮弄左右摇摆着。朝阳吹那沾满体液的乳头，在一阵凉意的刺激下，光射出几股浓浆。精液飞射进水池，将平静的镜面打破，在破碎飘散的影子中，光看到自己充满春色又扭曲的面孔。  
他竟被敌方首领操得如此委屈而舒服。不但两边的胸膛酥软颤动，下腹宝气青筋，连阴茎也不知足地在高潮中一阵阵痉挛。  
“啊——哈啊——”  
“哈哈哈……不错，就是这个表情。感觉自己与死亡只有一厘之隔，却又爽得宁愿去死，我说得没错吧，光之战士！”  
射精之后还在被不断攻击后穴的敏感点，接连不断的快感让光之战士近乎崩溃。水面又再次恢复了平静，男人被男人操得阴茎胡乱甩动，不断淫叫的景象被照得一清二楚。他对上芝诺斯冰冷的双眸。在极端地快感中，芝诺斯却是前所未有地冷静，巧妙地把握和施舍着光之战士的每一丝愉悦，慢条斯理地欣赏着失控的表情与被开发的身体。  
此刻芝诺斯已汗水淋漓，光的小穴在高潮中一阵阵有力地吮吸着他的阳物，便也随之加快速度操弄，射在他体内。光倒在地上，发出一阵干咳，潮湿的发贴在脸颊。朝阳已经不知何时整理好了衣着，看他红热的双颊，刚才也无声地发泄过了。一双赤脚走到他的面前，向上看去，是芝诺斯在高潮后充满生命力的赤裸肉体。朝阳善于察言观色，此时已经服侍芝诺斯穿好了浴衣。  
光之战士费劲地抬起眼睑，两双蓝色的眼眸在此刻汇聚。瞳孔突然皱缩，彼此都来不及掩盖一些情感，便坦诚地互相阅读了。光似乎是处于疲惫，似乎是释然败给了芝诺斯，闭上了眼。  
芝诺斯抬足，踩在光之战士的小腹上，毫不费力地就让无力反抗的光之战士后仰，就仿佛是抛弃一具尸体，缓缓地滑入水中。他下沉到了池底，又漂回水面上，卧于一片靛蓝色的睡莲之中。  
“放他走。”  
芝诺斯系好腰带，留下一句命令，在朝阳的跟随下离开。池水洗去了身体的污浊，却无法冲走心头纷乱的情绪。  
战鼓即将敲响，压抑的气氛从四面八方聚拢而来，月已隐与云壳之后……

fin


End file.
